Mario Kart All-Stars
''Mario Kart All-Stars ''is a racing game for the Nintendo Wii U & the Nintendo Wii, created by of course, the one and only, Nintendo. In Mario Kart All-Stars, the player needs to be the fastest on the race course. Race tracks often have gimmicks. To help or hinder the player, this game includes items the player and opponents can use. This game includes more game modes, more downloadable content and secrets than any other Mario Kart game. Let's-a-go! This is followed by Mario and Sonic Pocket Adventure and its sequel: Mario and Sonic and Jet Pocket Adventure. Playable Characters No weight or height classes in this game. This time, the game adds Mods to the game, which are: Sprinter, Glider, Limitless, Heavy, Drifter and Standard. Each character also has a character-exclusive mod, meaning only some characters can use the mod. This game also has a random function, a box that appeared in Super Circuit. In this list of characters, you'll find out what mod they're good at. Starters *Mario - Standard *Luigi - Standard *Yoshi - Glider *Peach - Sprinter *Sonic The Hedgehog - Sprinter *Waluigi - Heavy *Wario - Heavy *Donkey Kong - Heavy *Bowser - Heavy *Toad - Standard *Koopa Troopa - Limitless *Shy Guy - Standard *Baby Mario - Sprinter *Diddy Kong - Sprinter *Baby Peach - Drifter *Bowser Jr. - Drifter *Miles Tails Prower - Standard *Knuckles The Echidna - Glider *Shadow The Hedgehog - Standard Unlockables *Rosalina - Glider (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Rainbow Cup) *Metal Mario - Limitless (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Mushroom Cup) *Queen Bee - Drifter (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Shell Cup) *Amy Rose - Heavy (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Banana Cup) *Lakitu - Standard (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Leaf Cup) *Mii - Sprinter (Unlocked by winning Backward 150cc Lightning Cup) *Toadette - She didn't appear in this game, but earlier, in demo, she is sprinter and she will be unlocked by winning Banana Cup in Backwards class. *Baby Rosalina - Standard (Unlocked by Backward 150cc Star Cup) *Lemmy "Hip" Koopa - Drifter (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Shell Cup) *Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa - Limitless (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Banana Cup) *Doctor Eggman (A.K.A. Robotnik) - Glider (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Leaf Cup) *Metal Sonic The Hedgehog - Heavy (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Lightning Cup) *Iggy "Hop" Koopa - Sprinter (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Mushroom Cup) *Pink Gold Peach - Heavy (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Flower Cup) *Metal Mario - Standard (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Star Cup) *Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr - Sprinter (Unlocked by Mirror 150cc Rainbow Cup) There are 3 future characters: Tanooki Bro, Jet and Green Copper Luigi. Vehicles Like Mario Kart 7 and 8, this features a vehicle customization which players are be able to customize their karts, bikes and ATVs. Bodies Karts * Standard * B Dasher Mk.2 * Royal Coach * Tyrant * Egg Roller 2 * Shell Beast * Toy Car * Super Blooper * Red Fire * Bowser Mobile * Landship * Fire Stingray * Mushmellow * Gold Mantics * R.O.B.-LGS * Lakitu's Cloud * Dragonetti * Banisher * Golden Kart * Diamond Kart Bikes * Standard Bike * Winged Bike * Sport Bike * Mach Bike ATVs * Standard * Red Fire * Wild Wiggler Wheels * Regular * Monster * Roller * Grip * Slick * Shell * Slim * Gliders * Super Glider * Peach Parasol * Parachute * Parafoil Vehicle Combos These combos are the default combos of the game. *B Dasher Mk.2 + Slick + Super Glider = Mario Dasher *Royal Coach + Roller + Peach Parasol = Peach Coach *Tyrant + Monster + Parafoil = Bowser Tyrant *Shell Beast + More coming soon... Courses Original Tracks These tracks are new in the game. The cups with Original Tracks are: *Mushroom Cup **Already Available **Difficulty: Easy *Flower Cup **Already Available **Difficulty: Normal *Bell Cup **Unlocked after completing the Flower Cup **Difficulty: Hard *Star Cup **Unlocked after completing the Bell Cup **Difficulty: Very Hard *Special Cup **Unlocked after completing the Star Cup **Difficulty: Intense Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Bell Cup This cup has got 5 laps, by choosing Backward, the number goes one lap more. Star Cup Special Cup Classic Tracks These are classic tracks from older Mario Kart games. The cups with Classic Tracks are: *Shell Cup **Already Available **Difficulty: Easy *Banana Cup **Already Available **Difficulty: Normal *Cherry Cup **Unlocked after completing the Banana Cup **Difficulty: Hard *Leaf Cup **Unlocked after completing the Cherry Cup **Difficulty: Very Hard *Lightning Cup **Unlocked after completing the Leaf Cup **Difficulty: Intense Shell Cup Banana Cup Cherry Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Items Retro Items Nitro Items Category:Mario Kart Games